Navid Eannit Khashmul
FARAMIR is an original character. History FARAMIR’s from a world called Askoupur. It’s a giant melting pot of magic, science/technology, demons, angels, and all sorts of cultures. He’s used to a variety of forms of magic and abilities, as well as some products of technology (although most of it tends to look more steam-punk than futuristic). FARAMIR is from a very large family. His parents, before they died, popped out seven kids. Yeah, that’s right, seven. He has two older brothers and four younger sisters, though the youngest three are triplets. After his parents were killed in a vehicular accident, he and his siblings went to live with his mother’s parents. His grandparents are wealthy, but low-ranking nobility, originally of Kouhyar (three neighboring monarchs consolidated their kingdoms ten years earlier to form “Askoupur”). While the roles for first and second sons are clearly planned out for all Kouhyar families (the first following in the father’s footsteps, and the second joining the military or taking holy orders), the role of the third son is a bit more lax, and FARAMIR took full advantage of that upon reaching his majority at sixteen. As he had also gained his triplicate ability then, FARAMIR promptly split into three versions, and moved two of himself down to the mainland. He didn’t have long to enjoy his new found ability before a Council member of Askoupur (formally the King of Kouhyar) enlisted his services. A man given the ability to be in three places at once was extremely valuable to the kingdom, especially as the rumblings of rebellion and invasion went from being a concern to a visible threat. In service of the Council of Askoupur, FARAMIR began to investigate at all levels of the kingdom. Using his contacts through family, he was able to circulate among the rich and noble families of the floating islands. Through them, he was able to gain contacts down on the mainland, and through those contacts, he was able to further extend his investigation down into the depths of the Underground. On very rare occasions, he has had dealings with members of the Higher Planes (from where all Askoupurrian’s receive their magical gifts). Even less often, he has met with officers of the kingdom of demons, Elusion, whose stronghold exists deep in the earth, far below the Underground. His entire life since the age of sixteen has revolved around his family and the security of the kingdom. Still, for all of his serious business and family obligations, FARAMIR is rather relaxed and light-hearted. In his spare time he enjoyed drinking with his brothers, brawling in taverns, and poking his nose into other people’s business. Now thirty-two, he has become very good at discovering information without being caught in the process. Abilities At sixteen, it’s a tradition for the young men and women of Askoupur to be gifted with a magical talent from the higher planes. FARAMIR was given the ability to split himself into three identical copies. Each version of himself can think and act independently, and when the copies merge once more, all memories and knowledge are retained. One of the limits of FARAMIR’s triplicate ability is that he is unable to communicate with the copies mind-to-mind. So, if someone meets a copy, and then five minutes later meets another, the second copy will have no knowledge that the first copy has already met this same person. Not unless they re-merge in between meetings. Through his work for the kingdom, FARAMIR has also developed his skill with a saber, pistols, rifles, and some intuitive knowledge of use of various technological devices. Elegante Hi I'm a lazy bitch...will update later. Relationships Dai: NOT FARAMIR, K? Jo: A nice little lady and ttly Mimmi's best biffle. LALALA NOT LISTENING BEST BIFFLES BEST BIFFLES THEY'RE NOT FIGHTING OVER ME NO Kage: He was cool? idk Kate: Would-have-been possible bedtimes biffles maybe Major: Aye-aye Major Mimmi: TOO YOUNG TOO YOUNG TOO YOUNG OH GOD WHY Remy: Talked like, once. Shinobu: She was kinda sexy? Torn: Torn is ttly awesome biffle Navid was kinda anti-social and didn't talk to people 8| He seems to be a jailbait magnet, though Miscellaneous OMG there's gonna be information here~ category:characters Category:OCs